


Coming Soon!!!

by GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavydirtylanegoner, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft/pseuds/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft
Summary: Here is a sneak peek at future works.





	1. Welcome!!!!!

Hi! this is for sneak peeks. Please do not use these works as your own, but if you do. You are truly a lowlife lmao ok bye frens!!!!!!!!


	2. This Isn't Our Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress my fren Abby and I are working on, please tell me in the comments what you think!!

“What’s wro-” before Tyler could finish his sentence, Josh engulfed him in a bear hug. Tyler was shocked and he didn’t know what to do. He just sort of stood their. Josh could feel Tyler’s ribs through his shirt. Josh felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Why?” Josh asked in a quivering voice. Tyler tensed up.

“What, do you mean?” Tyler asked with a fake laugh. Josh knew it was fake, everything about his happiness was fake. His smile?  **_Fake_ ** His laugh?  **_Fake_ ** The way he said he was happy.  **_Fake Fake Fake._ ** He feared for Tyler’s life. Yet he couldn’t help to be angry at Tyler. He shouldn’t be mad. Yet there he was, with his temperature rising.

“Why did you do this?!?” he asked Tyler, furiously. Josh couldn’t keep his cool. Tyler pulled away from Josh’s embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

oh my frick, my fren told me this is probably going to have the same reaction as the forest fic rip us


	3. DAN AND PHIL BS M8

"fUCK" Dan screamed from his room. He tripped on his dinosaur onesie again. "Bloody hell. You again?" Dan picked up the piece of shitty fabric. 

"oH DANNNNN" called Phil from his room. Dan threw down the dino dan suit and went to his room.   
"WHAT " Dan said well.. screamed.   
"gIVE ME PIGGY BACK RIDE" then Phil jumped on DAn. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf is this shit


End file.
